And the Moon is No Dream
by Palantiri
Summary: Nita copes with her mom’s death with a bit of outside help. One–shot.
1. And the Moon is No Dream

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Young Wizards, so don't sue, unless you want a penny.

_And the Moon is No Dream_

Nita Callahan _pop_ped on to the crater at Copernicus. She plopped down on a moon rock in her protective bubble. She sighed as she gazed down at Earth. It was a blue and green gem, swirling with white mist clouds. It floated there effortlessly in the black ocean of the universe which was specked with star jewels. She sighed in unhappiness as she remembered her mom's reaction as she gazed around just like she was doing herself.

_Her mom._

The grief assaulted her painfully again. Her mom had died from the cancer the Lone One had implanted in her. Nita's head pounded as the cruel fact pierced through her lethargicness. She stood, about to go and kick some serious Lone One butt when she realized an important factor.

"I can't. Not in my state. I barely had strength to get here," she murmured.

She sank back down and watched as the clouds swirling gently around the orb of cerulean–blue, forest–green, golden desert, and rocky mountains. Nita's eyes were drawn from Earth to the shimmering stars, twinkling brightly at her, then to the largest star around there. The sun. Her eyes began to water, so she put up a sun shade of the lightest blue. The sun glowed with a will for life, a passion. Just like she herself had been before. 'I miss you, Mom. I wish you were back...' Nita's thoughts drifted to Timeheart. The pure world that the Lone One had never or ever would corrupt. She sighed. At least her mom was in a good place now...

A slight _pop_ echoed in the silence. Nita spun around and relaxed. "Hi Kit."

"Hey."

He touched her bubble with his, allowing it to recognize him and merge into one big bubble.

"How did you find me?"

Kit snorted. "What do you think? You always come to Copernicus to contemplate."

"Oh."

"Yeah, that and a tracking spell."

"Should have figured. You don't know me that well."

"Oh but I do. I frequently tap into your brain, so how can I not know you well?"

"Oh shut up."

"Whatever. So why are you here?"

Nita didn't answer. She knew that Kit already knew. The hush hung in the air, deathly quiet and suffocating her in the thick blanket of silence. "I just can't believe it. The Lone One just zipped past and threw cancer cells into Mom. And now she's d-d-dead. Oh god, I miss her so badly." Nita began to cry silently and curled into a small ball, as if she could deflect anything coming her way. Kit sighed; he knew this would come. He awkwardly patted her on the back, trying to get her to loosen up. She just hugged her knees tighter to her chest and sobbed, her back heaving with the effort not to make any noise.

"Oh Nita. You just lost a valued family member, your mom. She was an important part of your life. It's okay to cry; let it out," Kit soothed, hugging with one arm.

As Nita looked at him with a tear-stained face, Kit felt his heart tear. 'Imagine if that was Mama or Pops. I can't imagine life without them, and Nita doesn't even have her mom anymore.' He hugged her tighter, trying to let his sorrow and compassion run from him to her sobbing figure.

"Kit?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Nita and Kit sat there in silence, watching the aqua-green orb that was Earth hovering in night-black space.

"You know I'll be here to help you forever, right?"

"Forever?"

"Eternity."

Short, I know. It's my first try at fluff, so be kind and review!


	2. Thank you

Thank you to all the four reviewers! Yay! (party)

_viper676_: Thanks! It's based on personal experience, so I'm glad it didn't sound too fake.

_CrEsCeNt MoOn19_: Thank you! I hate fluff, personally; it's hard to do. WAFFs (warm and fuzzy feelings) are difficult. Oh, and has anyone told you your penname is very interesting?

_Jubills543_: I know, spare on the fluff, but it's weird to write it. Umm... I wasn't supposed to be too fluffy; I'm not really into Nita/ Kit. After all, Diane has stated it will _not_ be a romance.

_Reading Redhead_: Yay! My purpose has been achieved! I think Nita's grief needed a way out, so just place yourself in her shoes. You'll be surprised. Yes! How did you know? I liked Spot's little prophecy, and it made a perfect title. I'm happy that you like it!!

Oh, and does anyone know how to delete a review? I was going to just review my story to answer people, but I sent it off too early. Oops.


End file.
